The present invention relates to a technique for realizing traceability of individual articles cutting across a plurality of enterprises.
As a technique for managing and grasping distribution situations of individual articles, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2000-233808 has been known. In the document, IDs are assigned to individual articles, the IDs are read at each site, and information thereof is managed collectively, whereby individual articles can be traced. By writing the ID in an RFID tag, articles can be traced on an individual basis even if they are packed in boxes or the like.